This invention relates to locking devices for container lids, and more particularly to a locking device for latching a lid to a cylindrical container having an internal annular recess.
Locking devices for covers and container lids of various types are well known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 965,590--Lokody--July 26, 1910 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,015,907--Ryder--Jan. 30, 1912 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,222--Nylund--Feb. 23, 1915 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,010--Svenson--Nov. 9, 1915 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,062--Conner--Feb. 19, 1924 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,366--Welch et al--June 24, 1930 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,580--Biddlecombe--Mar. 24, 1953 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,167--Worth--Sept. 6, 1955 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,571--Lockwood--Feb. 21, 1956 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,752--Getz--Feb. 21, 1956 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,851--Gifford--Oct. 30, 1956 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,065--Roberson--Aug. 15, 1967 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,656--McQuiston--May 24,1983 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,110--Pirro--June 28, 1983
All of the above patents, except the Pirro U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,110 disclose a control device associated with the handle of the lid for operating the locking device.
Lokody, Welch and Worth disclose latch handles movable relative to the fixed lid handle. Each latch handle is connected to the upper end of a vertically reciprocable rod received through an opening in the top of the lid. The lower end of each rod is connected to radially disposed link or latch rods, the outer ends of which define radially movable latch members for securing the edge of the lid to the rim of the can. In each of these patents, a coil spring surrounds the vertically reciprocable rod to urge the handle down and the latch members outwardly into locking position.
The Svenson patent discloses a U-shaped latch handle 20 vertically movable relative to the fixed lid handle 14.
The Ryder patent discloses leaf spring members 11 connected to a vertically reciprocable handle member, and having its opposite ends adapted to extend beneath the inwardly extending flanges 14, in locking position.
FIG. 9 of McQuiston discloses a radially extending latch rod R, the extremity of which is adapted to fit beneath the bead C of the trash receptacle T.
Worth also discloses a pivotal catch 24 adapted to fit within a recess beneath the bead of the garbage can.
The Lokody and Worth patents disclose connecting rods which are pivotally connected to the vertically reciprocable operating rod and also pivotally connected to the latch members.
None of the above patents disclose a handle-actuated locking device for a container lid in which the latch members engaging the internal recess of the container wall are made of elastic material sufficient to flex in order to fit cans in which the cans or lids are slightly "out-of-round".